El Verdadero Poder
by Akuma Sparda
Summary: Elegido por el caballero oscuro como su sucesor eh hijo luego de ocultar todo su poder lo muestra y defiende lo que es suyo
1. Chapter 1

Mi segunda historia espero que les guste empezara desde el capítulo 12 de la 1° temporada

HighSchool DxD no me pertenece

Isse estaba triste todo por no haber demostrado su verdadero poder él siempre pensaba que la gente al recibir mucho poder se volvía arrogante pero ella no lo era lo que él la puso a prueba el ocultaría todo su potencial pero el mostraría mejoras de su poder poco a poco lo que llevo al siguiente desarrollo el perdió el Rating Game entre Rías y Raiser por lo que Rias perdió y se tenía que casar con Raiser sin rechistar pero lo que no se esperaba era que Sirzechs Lucifer enviaría a su Reina Grayfia le paso un círculo mágico para ir a la fiesta pero lo que no se esperaba Sirzechs era que el Sekiryuutei controlaba todo su poder al 100% tanto así que no tenía que hacer el conteo para activarlo .

|**compañero piensas mostrar tu verdadero poder ahora sabes que no hay vuelta a tras ¿no?|**"claro que lo sé pero ella me quiso a un no tenía talento tu presénciate eso no compañero aun no mostraba indicios de mucho poder ella me acepto no le intereso mi poder ella le importaba el cariño y adaptación que necesitaba por ella le tendré fe y le daré todo mi poder " |** confió en tu decisión compañero les mostraremos la majestuosidad de los Dragones a ese pajarraco súper desarrollado que se cree mejor que yo el ¡ Dragón Gales ! jajaja| **

_Trascurrió el tiempo y se preparó el traje de batalla será el de la (N/A: será la foto del perfil de la historia solo que con el cabello castaño y alocado de siempre solo que también sin las armas solo el con su _LONGINUS Boosted Gear ) _tras esa conversación y todo listo partió_

_**Inframundo (casamiento)**_

Los guardias no lo dejaron pasar por lo cual el muy pero muy enojado lanzo un dragon-shot máxima potencia la esfera de magia era del tamaño de su mano completa y luego la lanzo que do un boquete de un gran tamaño el elimino a todos pero cada uno de los guardias con movimientos tan simples que parecía que podía asta destruir el inframundo de un movimiento luego de eso abrió las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraban lo invitados el maou y los que se "casarían" todos lo miraron de repente aparecieron unos guardias que lo Iván a asesinar pero justo cundo sus compañeros de nobleza Iván a interferir paso lo que nadie se esperaba Isse apareció delante de ellos y cayeron inconscientes esto sorprendió a todos incluso al maou, isse tenía a ascalon fusionada con su **boosted gear **pero los que sentían su poder casi se desmallan incluso el maou tenía miedo de su poder su poder lo superaba con facilidad pero no le dio importancia porque sabía que el venia salvar a su hermana del compromiso de raiser, pero raiser lo miro con rabia el no sentía su poder solo los de experiencia lo podían sentir luego dijo las siguientes palabras " Tu gusano que haces acá no se te permite entrar a interrumpir nuestra boda basura " luego de eso hablo isse " vengo por órdenes del maou sirzechs "finalizo con voz fría lo que sorprendió a los que lo conocían "es verdad eso maou " pregunto raiser a el maou " totalmente mi hermana tenía menos en su nobleza que ti raiser por eso me moleste en invitarlo por lo que quiero que tengan un pequeño Rating Game con el peón de mi hermana te apetece raiser-kun claro que el que gana tendrá una petición cualquier cosa que este en mis límites " "claro porque no maou –sama"dijo raiser" y tu Chico-dragon que pides " isse respondió " salvar a mi ama del casamiento maou-sama " _ante esto sirzechs se ríe ya que sabía el resultados del combate pero se preguntó porque no pedir un acenso a clase suprema por su poder pero él prefirió cuidar de su ama que interesante desenlace podía ocurrir en la batalla de los dos Phoenix Vs Dragón sería una batalla" interesante" __**(N/A: entré comillas porque sabemos que no durara ni un segundo jajaja)**_

**Campo de batalla (dimensión creada para el combate)**

_Se preparaba para pelear cuando raiser dijo _"no sé porque hacer esto cuando sabes que perderás dragoncito "_dijo pero isse lo dejo contra la pared cuando dijo " _yo nunca he mostrado mi verdadero poder por 2 razones quería alejarme de los sobrenatural no tan solo por mi sangre también por mi boosted gear "_por mi sangre__ esas palabras dejaron con duda a los presentes "_y la segunda razón es que con todas las personas que les daba mi poder se volvían arrogantes por eso no le mostré mi verdadero poder a Rías pero a ti pajarraco te sacare alta las ultimas plumas " dijo isse algunos presentes se rieron por lo que le dijo y raiser se enojó más de lo que estaba " esta vez no me contendré dragoncito te exterminare " isse no le dio importancia y se preparó para activar el balance breaker

"¡ Brilla de una vez!

! ¡**Over Boost**!" [**Welsh Dragon Over Booster**!]

_y __lo que dijo a continuación los asusto y sorprendió _" para los que no entendieron respecto a mi sangre se los diré yo soy el hijo del legendario caballero Sparda_ "todo estaban sorprendidos_

gracias por ver esta segunda historia que subo primero por problemas la primera historia tendrán que esperar gracias


	2. Sucesos inesperados

Hola Chicos que tal como les va a mí de la manera más rara la verdad, bueno dejando de lado eso aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del Verdadero poder

/Flash back/

"¡ Brilla de una vez!

! ¡**Over Boost**!" [**Welsh Dragon Over Booster**!]

_y lo que dijo a continuación los asusto y sorprendió _" para los que no entendieron respecto a mi sangre se los diré yo soy el hijo del legendario caballero Sparda_ "todo estaban sorprendidos_

Ahora nadie se movía varias personas se desmallaron otros como Sairaorg lo veían como a alguien fuerte a quien enfrentar lord Gremory se preguntaba como su hija consiguió que se convirtiera en su siervo bueno no era el único casi todos los que estaban ahí se preguntaron cómo lo hico y incluso su ama se preguntaba por qué la eligió pero esas respuestas llegarían antes de lo esperado.

**( EN LA DIMENCION DE LA BATALLA)**

"_yo __Raiser Fenix no me contendré con basuras como tú te mostrare el verdadero poder de un fénix "pero lo que recibió de parte de isse fue solo un suspiro de aburrimiento como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo, pero lo que paso a continuación los dejo en shock ._

"_Ddraig cuando quieras "__¡BOOST!¡BOOST¡__" Ahora si no te importa desaparece de mi vista._

_¡EXPLOSION!_

_¡DRAGON-SHOT!_

_¡BOOM!_

_Raiser tirado en el suelo con heridas graves que sanaban con dificultad _

_**(EN LA SALA)**_

"_No es posible de un solo golpe lo ha vencido ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?" todos en shock otra persona al azar hablo" ¿Quién es este chico? Ni si quiera ocupo su poder demoniaco su poder va más lejos que el del sekyuuritei._

_Todos exclamaban cosas sin sentido para mi porque yo solo quería ver la sonrisa de Rias y cuando la vi no sé qué paso no pude evitar abrazarla._

"_¿Isse?" me pregunto yo solo le respondí "yo, yo lo lamento no quería que te enteraras así de las cosas pero espero que entiendas que pase por cosas que me impidieron mostrar mi potencial y otras cosa que no me gusta hablar" pero lo que hizo Rias a continuación lo dejo mudo lo beso en los labios ninguno se movía los dos al parecer disfrutaban el momento luego de un 1 minuto se separaron por falta de aire _

_Todos en la sala los quedaron mirando por un rato y estos dos individuos estos se sonrojaron bastante _

_, luego de eso llego el maou y les dijo "Bueno Rias te has salvado del compromiso " "onii-sama ¿en serio? " "Si pero me temo que este joven tendrá que subir de rango por lo tanto no será tu peón de cierto modo ya que lo subiremos a clase suprema " " ¡¿Por qué?!" "Demasiado poder mi querida hermanita asique. . . .Si los otros maous están de acuerdo querría que se lo considerara como demonio de clase suprema y se le entreguen sus piezas demoniacas. _

_Nadie se negó llaqué reconocían su poder dado eso Rias se puso triste ante esto Isse le dijo "tranquila seré demonio de clase suprema pero no dejare de ser tu peón ya que tendré mis siervos pero tal y como dijo el maou yo dejare de ser tu peón en cierta forma ya que yo tendré los mismos trabajos que tu solo que no siempre te podre ayudar " "enserio " pregunto Rias "pues claro quien dejaría abandonada a tal Belleza jajajaja " mientras Rias se sonrojaba mas que su cabello "ya con eso dicho Rias me acompañas a que me hagan las piezas o te vas con los demás " ante esto Rias responde " claro yo te acompaño le diré a los demás " rato después llego Rias diciendo que ya les avía dicho a os demás y con eso se _

_**(CASTILLO GREMORY)**_

_fueron al castillo Gremory donde fueron guiados por grayfia a una habitacon donde se sintió un aura bastante intimidante pero el castaño levanto su aura de golpe pero se aseguró de que Rias no sintiera su aura los de la sala se sintieron intimidados y dejaron de mandar su aura y el castaño también entraron y prendieron la luz y estaban los 4 maous Sirzechs, serafall , ajuka , asmodeus __**(N/a: no me acuerdo sus nombres) **__todos parecían sorprendidos dentro de la sala menos asmodeus que se durmió luego de eso _

Ajuka le dijo " bueno vamos a hacer tus Evil Piece para hacerlas debes dame algo de tu poder " dicho eso Isse junto su poder en la mano Izquierda una espera del tamaño de un balón de básquetbol

Se podía notar que la energía era densa muy densa se puso de un color rojizo intenso casi carmesí " hecho eso dámela" sin embargo lo que lo impresiono no solo sino todos los presentes fue lo que dijo " espere todavía falta " en si mano derecha una del mismo tamaño pero de color morado luego las junto que daron del mismo tamaño que cuando estaban separadas pero la energía era más densa de lo normal parresia que si la arrojaba causaría un desastre increíble que podría destruir el inframundo "bien esta echo por cierto esa era mi energía de dragón y la de mi padre por si tenían alguna pregunta" luego de eso ajuka se la llevo y luego de unas hora llego con las EVIL PIECE el castaño las tomo y dijo " gracias " luego de eso hizo algo que los volvió a asombrar dijo " tifa ya puedes salir " una luz los segó por unos minutos de ahí salió una rubia de ojos azules con pechos copa D 1,66 de altura con unas orejas en punta **(N/A: ****tifania de zero no tsukaima para los que no saben ) ** con un traje de maid muy revelador y dijo con voz dulce pero traviesa " Que quiere amo" "te voy a convertir en mi reina pero antes de eso ¡ TE PUEDES CONPORTAR !" termino con una vena en la frente luego de retarla varias veces siguieron con lo que vendría siendo el ritual " Por orden de Isse Sparda ,Tu TIFFANIA WESTWOOD. . . volverás a caminar en este mundo , sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente " tras terminar la oración la pieza Reina entro en su pecho luego de eso le salieron 2 pares de alas

_**Bueno chicos espero que les allá gustado este capítulo El Próximo capítulo será bastante interesante bueno con esto me despido adiós **_


	3. otra parte revelada

**Hola Chicos Aquí Akuma trayéndoles este capítulo el cual no tiene mucho pero se a acerca la saga de las excalibur**

* * *

/Flash back/

ritual " Por orden de Isse Sparda ,Tu TIFFANIA WESTWOOD. . . volverás a caminar en este mundo , sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente " tras terminar la oración la pieza Reina entro en su pecho luego de eso le salieron 2 pares de alas

/Fin Flash back/

* * *

**(2 Meses después de lo ocurrido) karaoke **

_Estaban todos los del club y el consejo estudiantil y gente del lugar por su puesto tifa en esos dos meses el y Rias empezado una relación más que Amo Siervo eran novios pero tenían bastantes problemas porque Akeno estaba coqueteando continuamente y eso Asia que no quería que Rias le ganase todo cantaban hasta que le toco a kiba y Isse habían hecho un dúo musical por lo que le pasaron la canción al dj que luego la puso y se pusieron a cantar _

**(Kiba)**  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
sé que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

**(Isse)**  
Si el tiempo se para cuándo te veo  
si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo  
si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo  
me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo  
eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo  
eres la nota mas bonita de mi solfeo  
por un mar de lagrimas del corazón buceo  
me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo  
y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,  
por el momento de felicidad que me congela  
por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado  
de que este destino nos uniera.

**(Kiba)**  
No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es mas que un sueño.

**(Isse)**  
Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella  
la noche no es igual si no esta su chica mas bella  
todo lo que hago lo hago por ella  
la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella  
en esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo  
haciéndote lo mas feliz que pueda  
te pido  
que nada importara lo que suceda  
porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera  
dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu  
aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul  
sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto  
contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.

**(Kiba)**

No dejes que esto sea un error  
quiero morir con tus besos  
me llega hasta el corazón  
la realidad  
es mas que un sueño.  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.  
Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver  
haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez  
se que no soy tan bueno como crees  
pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.

Luego de terminaran de cantar todos estaban alabándolos por la maravillosa canción que cantaron terminaron rodeados por las chicas del local más las del club y el C.E(N/A: Consejo estudiantil pero abreviado) todas con corazones en los ojos luego de eso Rias y Asia y Akeno lo abrasaron y extrañamente Koneko-chan tan bien lo abraso y Kiba estaba abrasado de Tsubaki cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a los hombres de ambos grupos que solo sonrieron al ver esto luego de eso todos se fueron a casa

* * *

**(Parque) **

_En el lugar mirando desde arriba una figura oculta por la oscuridad de la noche dijo "ya nos enfrentaremos mi rival solo espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para entretenerme" luego de eso la figura se fue sin saber que nuestro protagonista lo sintió pero lo ignoro completamente._

* * *

**_(Casa Isse ) después de la remodelación y sus padres están de vacaciones_**

_Las chicas peleando por quien dormiría con el castaño, pero para que no siguieran peleando les dijo "por qué no dormidos juntos por hoy chicas "las chicas lo miraban con auras aterradoras hasta que todas sonrieron y se fueron a la cama del castaño, Isse se acostó al medio todas lo rodearon el castaño no duro ni medio segundo y se durmió las demás tan bien_

* * *

** _A la mañana siguiente_**

_Isse despierta y todas las chicas encima del Rias en su pecho, Asia en su brazo izquierdo,_ _Akeno en el brazo Derecho, luego de eso para no despertar la las chicas el Castaño uso su técnica casi favorita [QuickSilver]se separó de las chicas las cuales estaban como si no las hubiera movido ,luego de eso el castaño se fue a duchar se vistió y fue a preparar el desayunó, unos 45 minutos después despertaron las chicas las cuales se fueron a duchar y llegaron vestidas a tomar el desayuno que Isse les avía preparado muy felices comieron la rica comida del castaño, luego de todo lo demás se fueron camino a la escuela_

* * *

**_(La academia)_ **

_En la academia Isse había mejorado su reputación tanto así que ya no lo trataban como el del trió pervertido a hora era el dúo pervertido e Isse pues los hombres lo miraban mal pero lo desestimaba porque no tenían el poder para hacerle frente luego de terminar las clases Isse se fue al club_

* * *

_(_club de ocultismo)

Isse revisaba las candidatas para su nobleza y para esposa pero ninguna le llamo la atención excepto 2 que fueron una para torre y otra caballero

Mira bael Altura :

1,68 Pechos: D

Ojos: Morados

Pelo: negro

Figura : atlética

Poder :destrucción ,toki

* * *

_Luego estaba_ el Nombre :

Mika more

Estructurara : atlética

Cabello negro

Altura:1,45

Pechos copa B

Poder: controlar las sombras y convertirlas en lo que quiera , buena espadachín

* * *

Luego de mirar las propuestas se dispuso a hacer contratos pero Rias lo detuvo " Isse, detente hoy iremos a por un familiar para ti " sin embargo Rias se sorprendió " ya tengo uno " " me lo mostrarías " luego de eso salió Ddraig en forma pequeñita bastante lindo para las mueres por lo cual Rias lo abrazo bastante fuerte lo único que se escullo raramente fue un sonido de " **suéltenme déjeme respirar** "Luego de soltarlo y disculparse con el dragón" **bueno después de casi morir asfixiado me presentare yo Soy Draig el Dragón Gales** "ante esto todos lo miraron Rias tomo la palabra "como lo sacaste de la boosted Gear" "bueno no fue fácil entrene mucho para lograrlo puedo sacarlo de dos formas la pequeña y su forma original fue bastante sacrificio la verdad pero valió la pena no Ddraig" "**Claro Gracias aibo nunca podría a ver deseado un mejor compañero que tu **"dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos cosa que les saco una gota estilo anime a todos " luego de eso tocaron la puerta pasa en eso pasa sona y detrás de ella dos personas tapadas con capucha.

* * *

_**Bueno chicos espero que les allá gustado este capítulo El Próximo capítulo será bastante interesante bueno con esto me despido adiós **_


	4. El Blanco aparece

Hola chicos aquí Akuma trayéndoles este capítulo espero sus opiniones tales como en face o los del fic Nada más comiencen con la lectura

* * *

**/Flash back/**

**Eres el mejor compañero**

**/Fin Flash back/**

* * *

Ante esto la habitación se tensó bastante pero el Castaño se veía tranquilo bueno no se le culpaba lo siguiente que paso las dos encapuchadas se sacaron las capuchas el castaño fue el más sorprendido, la primera en quitarse las capucha fue la peli-naranja, Isse la quedo mirando por un rato , luego la otra tan bien se la quitó dejando ver que era peli Azul con un toque verde esta miraba de forma fría a los demonios, ante esto su compañera se presentó "yo me llamo Irina y ella es Xenovia" Respondió la ya reconocida como Irina

* * *

**(Un minuto después)**

"_Recientemente se robaron las Excaliburns que eran guardadas por la Iglesia Católica en la Sede del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental "Empezó a explicar Irina con calma_

_Irina procedió a seguir _

"_Ahora se parecen a esto"-Dijo la peli naranja tomando su pulsera y transformándola en su arma, Xenovia que también mostro la su Espada-Sacra, luego de eso las volvieron a enfundar en el caso de Irina la volvió a trasformar._

_Luego Irina tomo la palabra de nuevo_

"_La mía es ´Excalibur mimic´, Puede cambiar de forma en lo que quiera, así que es realmente útil para llevarla. Esta es la posesión de la Iglesia Protestante "dijo la chica con orgullo_

"_Irina No hay ninguna razón para decir a estos demonios de la capacidad de Excalibur, ¿Verdad? "Le dijo su compañera Xenovia _

"_Ara Xenovia. Incluso Si sondemonios todavía tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación "le contestó Irina "además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se haya revelado, no voy a caer ante los demonios aquí presentes._

_Entonces, Isse noto la presión en el aire a su lado fue kiba. Él estaba mirando a las Excaliburn y las dos mujeres con cara de miedo que nunca había visto antes nadie de los presentes en el. Isse vio y puso esa cara, pero nunca la imagino en Kiba._

"_Así que… ¿Qué tienen las Excalibur robadas que ver con este país situado en el este del mundo?" Le pregunto Rias volviendo al tema de conversación_

_Xenovia continúo con la conversación _

"_La Iglesia Católica estaba en posesión de dos Excalibur entre ellas la mía. La Iglesia protestante ten bien tenía dos. También en la Iglesia Ortodoxa oriental había dos. La última de ellos se perdió en la guerra anterior entre Dios, los demonios y ángeles caídos. Una Excalibur fue robada de cada Iglesia. Los que las robaron escaparon a Japón, y los trajeron a esta ciudad. _

"_Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes son los que Robaron las Excalibur?" pregunto la ama de los demonios presentes _

"_Los Grigori" contesto Irina seriamente _

"_¿Las espadas Santas fueron tomadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos? Sin duda Serian los ángeles caídos cuando se trata de robarlas. Para los diablos las Espadas Sagradas no tienen mucho interés o utilidad "comento Rías_

"_Sabemos del principal culpable del robo de las Excalibur. Uno de los líderes de grigori, Kokabiel" dijo Xenovia _

_Kokabiel… Unos de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivieron a las guerras anteriores desde la antigüedad… nunca espere oír el nombre de los que aparecen en la Biblia " comento Rias casi sonriendo _

"_Enviamos sacerdotes, exorcistas, a esta ciudad en secreto pero perdieron la vida" continuo xenovia" Nuestra solicitud… No. Nuestro fin es no tener ningún demonio metiéndose en la batalla entre nosotros y ángeles caídos por las Excalibur. En otras palabras, hemos venido a decir que no interfiráis con este incidente._

_Los ojos de Rías cambiaron después de escuchar la forma en Xenovia hablaba._

"_Esa forma de hablar… ¿Restricción? ¿Estás pensando en que pondríamos colaborar con los ángeles caídos? Tal vez podríamos asociarnos con ellos para hacer algo con las Excalibur?" dijo de forma peligrosa Rias _

"_La Sede cree que tal vez no sea Imposible" aseguro la peli azul _

_Un enemigo viene todo el camino a su territorio. Luego dice que participe y no a tope parte le exigen y dicen que no loes perdonarían si formaban una alianza con los ángeles caídos._

_Rias se estaba cabreando y mucho._

"_Los altos mandos no se fían de los demonios y angeles caidos. Se nos ordenó que ´Si las espadas sagradas son apartadas de Dios, entonces los demonios estarían felices ¿no? 'Los angeles caidos también se beneficiarían de ello. Por estas razones, no sería raro para ellos formar una alianza´Es por eso que les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con Kokabiel entonces vamos a eliminarlos a todos. Incluso si eres la Hermana pequeña del maou, por nuestro señor" dijo la mujer casualmente sin impórtale la mirada de Rias pero al terminar de hablar se sintió un aura aterradora que izo que las exorcistas se arrodillaran estas miraron al castaño que le estaba saliendo un aura morada y sus ojos estaba rojos y dijo "__** lo dices como si tuvieras el poder como para eliminarme a mi y mis compañeros pero te diré algo tu no eres nada comparado con Kokabiel el jugara con tigo nada mas tu eh la chica van a una muerte segura en cambio yo y mis compañeros podemos barrer el piso con el **__**Lo juro por mi padre y Por mi nombre de Sekiryuutei"**__dijo causando les temor a ambas_

_Luego de eso ambas se retiraron por temor a volver a enojarlo._

_Luego Isse puso su atención en Kiba "Kiba tu y Yo nos iremos a entrenar para que alcances el balance breaker pero será mejor empecemos desde ya "luego de decir eso ambos se fueron en el círculo mágico del castaño._

_Rias se acercó a las chicas y les dijo "Vamos chicas nos vamos a entrenar en esta semana en el castillo Gremory" luego de eso ellas se fueron preparando y se fueron en el círculo de Rias para entrenar_

* * *

_**Time-Skip (1 Semana)**_

_Vemos a todos reunidos en la sala del club conversando tranquilamente de cómo fue su entrenamiento Kiba parecía más maduro tenía su cuerpo más tonificado, pero no todo se queda tranquilo ya que de repente entre sona y su Reina tsubaki por lo cual se acercó a rias y le dijo "Rias encontramos a una de las exorcistas herida de gravedad vengan con nosotros" Luego de decir eso se fueron a los que serían las montañas de khou_

* * *

_**Montaña de khou**_

_Vemos a Asia curando a la que para recia ser Irina luego de eso una de las Sirvas de Sona se la llevo para curarla luego de eso todos excepto Isse sintieron un escalofrió luego de eso apareció miraron para atrás._

"_Vaya, Vaya, Vaya… parece que todos mordieron el anzuelo Verdad "Dijo Freed saliendo desde unos árboles "como están demonios de mierda" dijo sacándoles la lengua _

_Freed! Eres tú "Dijo la pelirroja con clara intención asesina de su parte_

"_Oh, Que les parece esto? ...Pero si es la traidora Asia-Chan…Disfrutas de tu vida de demonio? "Dijo este moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro _

_En ese momento Rias y Sona cada una con círculos mágicos en sus manos, listas para atacar a Freed_

"_Oh, esperen!,esperen!...Debo hablar con la pelirroja primero "Dijo Freed intentando evitar que que Rias y Sona lo atacaran _

_Hablar? "Dijo Rias mientras desaparecía su círculo mágico al igual que Sona _

_Si mi jefe quiere hacerlo "Dijo Freed mirando para arriba_

_Ante esto todos miraron para arriba y pudieron ver a un hombre Flotando en el Cielo con Sus alas de color negro extendidas, vestido con túnicas _

_Un ángel caído "Murmuro la pequeña loli _

_Tienen 10 alas… es un líder" exclamo nuestra traviesa akeno_

_Nunca nos habíamos visto…¿verdad, hija de los Gremory?... me llamo Kokabiel"-Dijo el caido presentándose _

_Buen día, líder Ángel caído"-dijo la pelirroja dando un paso al frente con los brazos cruzados "Me llamo Rias Gremory, es un gusto conocerte_

_Que hermoso Cabello carmesí … te ves Igual que tu hermano Sirzechs, el Satan carmesí… tan solo pensar en el me hace sentir enfermo_

_Entonces…¿exactamente cual es el propósito de la reunión?. . . no es normal que un líder venga hasta aquí solo para ´Hablar´ "-Dijo la pelirroja desafiante_

_Me gustaría divertirme en el área alrededor de la academia Kuoh, tu base en esta ciudad "aclaro Kokabiel_

_¡¿Nuestra academia?!"-exclamo está alarmada_

_Si lo hago. . . tu hermano tendrá que venir a ayudar. . . ¿no es cierto?" Dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Rias estrechaba su mirada _

_Eso solo causaría una Guerra entre Michael, los ángeles caídos y los demonios"-Dijo –Rias seria_

_Sinceramente esperaba que Michael viniera personalmente por las [Excalibur],pero lo único que envió fue un débil exorcista y a dos mujeres que portaban espadas sacras… eso no es suficiente… ni siquiera se acerca"_

_¿Entonces tu objetivo desde el principio ha sido comenzar una guerra?"-intervino Sona_

_Asi es!"-Exclamo Kokabiel-No puedo resistir mi aburrimiento después de la última guerra… no Azazel…o Shemhaza quisieron otra guerra _

_Azazel… El mayor líder de los angeles caidos – murmuro Akeno_

_Azazelno solo estaba en contra de la guerra , sino que comenzó a reunir [Sacred Gear] e hizo investigaciones sobre ellas_

_Entonces quieren las espadas sacras y las [Sacred Gear]?-pregunto la pelirroja _

_Ahora que lo mencionas. . . no estaba el portador de la [Boosted Gear] en tu grupo –dijo Kokabiel_

_SI estoy al lado tuyo Kokabiel –Dijo el castaño _

_Lo que causo sorpresa en Kokabiel el cual no lo mostro en absoluto _

_Luego de eso kokabiel les conto todo lo demás y se fue a cumplir con lo que tenía planeado_

* * *

_**Academia kuoh Time-Skip **_

_Todo iba de maravilla para el club de ocultismo que domina a kokabiel muy bien solo faltaba encargarse de la [Excalibur] y Kiba se encargaría de ello con su [Balance Breaker]_

_Luego de todos los discursos aburridos de kokabiel Kiba activo su [Balance Breaker]"acabemos con esto tengo que proteger a mi ama y mis amigos con el poder que tengo [Sword Birth Balance Breaker][Sword Betrayal]-dijo Kiba a la par que su espada terminaba de cambiar_

_Una espada que es demoniaca y sacra a la vez. . . esto es interesante- reía Kokabiel desde el cielo_

_Ahora Kiba caminaba con confianza hacia donde estaba Freed y Balba pero la Peliazul le seguía a su lado_

_Caballero de Rias Gremory. . . seguimos siendo aliados?_

_Supongo que por ahora si –dijo Kiba si mover la Vista de objetivo_

_Entonces trabajemos juntos para destruir esa [Excalibur]. . .Esa espada no es una espada sagrada es una espada anómala y debe ser destruida-dijo Xenovia extendiendo su mano hacia un lado mientras enterraba a [Destruction] en el suelo_

_¿Segura?-dijo Kiba mirando como la peliazul asentia con la cabeza _

_-San pedro, San Basil, San Denis y María la santa madre- recitaba esta mientras el espacio frente a su mano extendida se destoconaba y dejaba salir el mando de una espada-En nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada yo te libero [Durandal]-dijo rompiendo las cadenas que mantenían sujeta la espada_

_Se dice que esa esa espada puede cortar todo lo que toca y su poder está a la par de [Excalibur]_

_Es imposible nadie puede portar a [Durandal], según mis investigaciones no hemos conseguida que nadie lo haga- exclamo Balba sorprendido _

_A diferencia de ese renegado o Irina yo soy una portadora natural ahora es mejor que se rindan esa espada- dijo señalando que sostenía Freed-no es rival para mi [Durandal]-dijo está dando un salto mientras cargaba con un corte descendente para atacar a Freed que dio un salto muy rápido apartándose del rango de ataque de la peli azul _

_-No quiero saber nada de tu maldita espada-dijo Freed en el aire pero el rubio apareció desde su espada, obligándole a que volteara_

_-Tu intento de espada no servirá contra mi espada-dijo el rubio atacando con un corte horizontal cortando la hoja de la nueva [Excalibur] como si nada_

_Enserio? Ese estúpido demonio me está venciendo?. . .-intento seguir protestando Freed pero de pronto un haz de luz en forma diagonal le atravesó el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo inconciente_

_-Mi poder ha superado a la [Excalibur]. . . gracias amigos y Gracias Isse-kun-dijo Kiba jadeando levemente_

_(N/A: luego de eso sigue como kokabiel le cuenta lo de dios pero los del grupo no se sorprenden solo Asia ya Que el Castaño se los conto a los demás menos a Asia por que la impactaría demasiado)_

_-Bueno parece que me toca a mí hacer mi aparición Rias si me permites encargarme del cuervo-dijo Isse preparado para atacar _

_Ante esto Rias se Ríe por las ganas de eliminarlo que tenía y dijo los siguiente-Claro qu puedes encargarte del, Chicos aléjense se pondrá un poco movido _

_-Bueno Kokabiel te doy a elegir Expreso o a la parrilla_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Bueno es que a mi me gustan los pollos asados pero pensé que tu tendrías alguna objeción._

_-¡MALDITO MUERE!_

_-Iluso_

_[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST][BOOST]_

_-Así valdrá bien adiós muy buenas _

_CLANK_

_BOOM_

_Esta batalla para los espectadores intensa ya que Kokabiel lanzaba lanzas de luz gigantes y sus explosiones eran inmensas pero para Isse estono era mas que un simple juego ya que de los lideres este era el mas débil era insignificante asique decidí hacerlo pedazos_

_-Primero quiero arráncate tu espíritu y que mejor que cortarte las alas ¿eh?_

_-BASTARDO_

_-Y por último [Impacto de Alta velocidad]_

_BOOM_

_-fiuuuuuuuuuuu eso le ha tenido que doler jajajajaja_

_-Oye blanco vas a venir a por el o que solo a observar _

_Ante las palabras de Isse todos se sorprendieron luego vieron la barrera romperse una luz celeste casi blanca bajar luego de que la luz se bajo su intensidad pudieron ver al [Dragon Blanco]_

_-En efecto eres bastante poderoso mi rival pero no vengo a pelear hoy solo a llevarme a ese inútil a Azazel y al Exorcista también _

_[__Hey Albion ha pasado tiempo]_

_[Lo mismo digo Ddraig por cierto buen usuario]_

_[jajajaja Gracias por cierto mi anfitrión es mejor que el tuyo el mio me puede sacar de la Boostd Gear en forma pequeña y mi forma original muérete de envidia Albión]_

_[NO NO NO NO PUEDE SER ES IMPOSIBLE __T_T __NO ]_

_[JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA]_

_-Bien a sido un placer-luego de decir eso se fue _

* * *

_**Que tal chicos como andan aquí yo con el capítulo más largo que eh escrito espero que lo disfruten**_

_**Claro está que los escribiere más y más largos asta no parar**_


End file.
